Let it be Over
by The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All
Summary: Finn outed Santana and she just can't take it anymore. So she decides to try to end her life. Only to be found by her girlfriend, Brittany. The school doesn't know like Finn thinks they do. How will the glee club take it when they find out? BRITTANA! Duh!


_**I don't own Glee! Brittany hates Finn a little in this because he made Santana try to end her life. This may make people cry, I don't know my sister cried.**_

_**(PS I need OCs for my Degrassi story!)**_

_Brittany_

I looked at my girlfriend as she lay in the hospital bed. The other glee club members were confused as to why I was in here with someone but I was set on making Finn's life a living hell! Mr. Schue rushed in with the rest of the members, all looking confused.

"Is she alright?" He asked when he saw me sitting there. I heard a gasp from the doorway so I turned to see who it was. It was Quinn, and right behind her was Finn.

I growled a little when he walked in and gasped. When I was sure he had heard it I started to say, "It is your entire fault you know Finn." He looked confused and the others let out gasps as they walked in. I looked down at her and instantly regretted it, for I started to cry and I couldn't control it at all. I fell back into the chair I was in before and grabbed hold of her hand.

"What the heck happened and why is Santana in the hospital?" Tina asked as she walked closer to the bed. I looked at her but then I soon felt a pressure on my hand like someone was squeezing it. I looked at it and saw Santana's hand tighten around mine. Her eyes began to open slowly and once they were open she said one thing, "Britt? Where am I?"

When she said those words I attacked her with a huge hug and I started to sob while doing so. "Please don't cry Britt." She begged me but I couldn't and I began to grow angry when I saw Finn out of the corner of my eye. Santana noticed and followed my line of vision. When she saw who I was angry at she whispered for me not to do anything she would do. I just shook my head and escaped her grip and walked over to Finn.

"Did you hear what I said before?" I asked him loudly, gaining everyone's attention. He shook his head no so I said, "It is your entire fault you know Finn." As I said this he looked confused so I was starting to explain when Santana started to yell at me in Spanish. So I stopped, told him it wasn't over and stomped back to my seat by the bed. San started to laugh and I couldn't control myself when I heard her laugh, so I started to laugh too.

"Stop with the laughing, why are you here Santana?" Quinn asked. I looked at Santana so she could answer but Mr. Schue beat her to it.

"Something happened and she couldn't take it so she tried to commit suicide." He told the glee members and just hearing it made me cry all over again. Santana begged me to stop crying but I really couldn't stop. It was upsetting, and maybe she just didn't see it so I started to sob and talk.

"Do you know what it is like to find your best friend unconscious with a bottle of sleeping pills and three empty bottles of beer next to them because they wanted to die because some idiot named FINN said something?" I yelled at her. She looked hurt by what I said and if I wasn't me I would have told her to suck it up and be a man. I was about to apologize to her but she started to talk.

"I do know what it is like to lose someone you are close to because of suicide, alright? I watched my brother hang himself. I realize it was very selfish of me to not think of how you would feel if I killed myself." She told me, I had been so upset I forgot how her brother had killed himself in front of her face.

"I am so sorry San. I forgot about that." I said while hugging her. I stopped when I heard Finn say, "Guess she might just love you after all Santana." I couldn't handle myself and ended up lunging at him. Mr. Schue held me back with the help of the other glee members. Santana than got up, when the nurses told her not to, and walked over to me. She looked like she was about to cry so I broke free and hugged her to me tightly, she started to sob into my shoulder. I felt like I was going to cry just hearing it.

"That does it Finn you are so freaking dead to me!" I yelled as Santana lay down in the bed with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes.

"How is it my fault she is in here?" He asked. "Well…"

_**Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? So freaking horrible that you might just want to kill me? Oh well review if you want to, bash or whatever I take it as I need to edit the story to make it better.**_


End file.
